mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Salaryman Kintarō
is a manga series by Hiroshi Motomiya. It has been serialized in Weekly Young Jump since 1994, but has gone through many periods of inactivity. The manga follows Kintarō Yajima, a former Bōsōzoku leader who, as a promise to his late wife, has become a salaryman. In 2005, Kintarō went from working as a salaryman to working for a foreign bank. In 2005, ''Salaryman Kintaro began appearing as an online comic and eventually returned to Young Jump. Characters ; : The protagonist of the series, a high school dropout and former Bōsōzoku who retired to become a fisherman, but after he saved Morinosuke Yamato he was offered a job at Yamato Construction in the sales department. ; : Née . A high class woman who once had an affair with the late politician . She still has strong political and financial connections and later becomes Kintarō's wife. ; : The son of Kintarō and his late wife Akemi. ; : The daughter of Misuzu from her affair with Kuroda. ; : Kintarō's first wife, a kind blind woman who dies giving birth to Ryōta. ; :One of the many men that Kintarō saves. Chairman of Yamato Construction. He believes in Kintarō all the way. ; : ; : ; : Media Live-action film ;Staff * Director: Takashi Miike * Producers: Morihiro Kodama, Mitsunori Morita, Kazuya Hamana * Screenplay: Kenji Nakazono, Naoko Harada * Music: Kouji Endou * Cinematography: Hideo Yamamoto * Editing: Yasushi Shimamura * Assistant Director: Bunmei Katō ;Cast *Kintaro Yajima: Katsunori Takahashi *Misuzu Suenaga: Yoko Saito *Mimi Suenaga: Kanako Enomoto *Ryota Yajima: Chinosuke Shimada *Ryunosuke Yamato: Masahiko Tsugawa *Genzo Oshima: Shuichiro Moriyama *Yusaku Kurokawa: Taisaku Akino *Yozo Igo: Tsutomu Yamazaki *Kayo Nakamura: Yoko Nogiwa *Masumi Nakamura: Michiko Hada *Ichiro Maeda: Toshiaki Megumi *Hitomi Aihara: Miki Mizuno *Masakazu Tanaka: Masanobu Katsumura *Takatsukasa: Naoki Hosaka *Seishiro Tanioka: Shingo Yamashiro *Fumihiko Handa: Hiromasa Taguchi *Tadashi Shiina: Satoshi Uzaki ;Theme Song *'In My Dream' (TUBE) Live-action TV series ;Seasons *January 10~March 21, 1999: Salaryman Kintarō (11 Episodes, Average Rating: 19.0%)((cn)) *October 3, 1999: Salaryman Kintarō Special *April 9~July 2, 2000: Salaryman Kintarō 2 (12 Episodes, Average Rating: 16.3%)((cn)) *January 6~March 17, 2002: Salaryman Kintarō 3 (11 Episodes, Average Rating: 15.5%)((cn)) *January 15~March 18, 2004: Salaryman Kintarō 4 (10 Episodes, Average Rating: 11.2%)((cn)) ;Cast The main cast from the film version returned for the television series. ;Theme Songs *Season 1: (The Alfee) *Season 2: (Tetsurō Oda) *Season 3: (Katsunori Takahashi) *Season 4: (The Alfee) Anime TV series ;Cast *Kintaro Yajima: Taisei Miyamoto *Misuzu Suenaga: Atsuko Tanaka *Mimi Suenaga: Ryōka Yuzuki *Morinosuke Yamato: Kiyoshi Kawakuba *Genzo Oshima: Takeshi Watabe *Yusaku Kurokawa: Nachi Nozawa *Ryuzo Igo: Kōsei Tomita *Kayo Nakamura: Seiko Tomoe *Ichiro Maeda: Kōichi Nagano *Masakazu Tanaka: Tomoyuki Kōno *Hiroshi Kaminaga: Katsuhisa Hōki *Takashi Shiina: Kunihiko Yasui *Mamoru Mizuki: Nobuaki Sekine *Kyoko Sakurai: Masako Katsuki ;Theme Songs *Opening Theme: (Yumi Matsuzawa) *Ending Theme: (Norishige Takahashi) External links * * *Salaryman Kintarou 2 *Salaryman Kintarou 3 *Salaryman Kintarou 4 *Salaryman Kintarou（TBS Drama Archive） *Salaryman Kintarou 2（TBS Drama Archive） Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Films directed by Takashi Miike Category:Seinen manga de:Salaryman Kintaro fr:Salaryman Kintaro (film) ja:サラリーマン金太郎